differences in the field
by CMCrazies
Summary: What happens when unspoken words and feelings are spoken, when JJ and Will have to work together bring down an unsub. read and found out.


**Okay from some reviews form various stories, people have asked for a scene of JJ/Will working together, so here's an idea I came up with. Hope you like it.**

**Differences in the field. **

JJ and Will had been married for four months, everything was great between them, ever since they did get married there seemed to be more sparks between them. But what they didn't know was that the next couple of days events would open up some unspoken words.

Watching s Hotch came out of his office, everyone stood up, knowing there was a new case.

"What we got?"

"Were teaming up with local PD. "

JJ crunched her brow together. "What's the case?"

"A family's been shot to death down town, third killing in 2 weeks."

"So it's a serial killer?" Morgan asked, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Looks that way, lets go."

Climbing out of the SUV, JJ slammed the door, walking towards the crime scene, she saw the amount of officers, which she knew, It meant it was bad. As the team showed there credentials they headed inside. Stepping in, JJ saw the blood on the walls straight away. As they headed further into the house, JJ took a deep breath as she saw the bodies, as they entered the kitchen, they saw A few officers and a detective.

"Will."

Turning around Will, saw his wife, Hotch and Morgan stood there.

"Hey….so I guess you can see why I asked for your help."

"How many bodies are they?."

"Five… from what I can tell, mother and father and three children."

JJ sighed closing her eyes for a moment, looking right at Will."

"C'mon."

Stepping forward JJ,followed Will, through the house seeing the various bodies. Stepping into the youngest child's room, JJ covered her mouth, taking a deep breath.

She felt Will's hand squeeze hers, looking right at him she gulped down a breath.

"Well, whoever is unsub is , he likes to use a machine gun."

JJ walked out of the room, and back out the house, taking a deep breath.

/

Looking around at all the pictures, of the different crime scenes, JJ felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Closing her eyes, JJ closed her eyes, letting out a breath.

"Hey you."

"Hi." JJ opened her eyes turning in his hold you.

"You okay, you seemed a little out of it earlier."

"Yeah…yeah I'm it's just….the bodies….I've never…"

"I know." Will gave her a little smile.

Closing the gap between them JJ laid her head onto Will's chest. "You know, when you first told me about this, last week, I didn't…think…."

"JJ…"

"No, you see bad things everyday too, and you don't come home complaining about it like I do, and I didn't realize that until now."

Running his hands through her hair, Will, brushed her cheeks with his finger. "And I'm okay with that, JJ you see a lot worse things than I do and I know I do too, but everything you seem I don't even know how you can actually sleep at night."

Smiling JJ, lifted her head, pressing her lips to Will's. "I love you."

"I love you too, now lets go find this unsub and hopefully save another family."

Nodding JJ, pulled out of Will's hold.

"So there's been fifteen victims altogether."

"So what does that show you?"

"That maybe, this guy is family issues or he lost his family in some kind of accident."

"Okay so. We need to search for some kind of accident, in the 90's?"

"Yeah…" JJ said, looking up seeing the team come into her room.

"So, we had Garcia run a check for some kind of accident in the early 90's and we got a hit."

"What you find?" Will said, placing his hands on his hips.

"There was a drive by shooting on a street, down town , it killed a family of 4, but youngest son, was at a sleepover. He came home the following morning, to find his family."

"So."

"He ended up in foster care and ended up down a bad road. In and out of jail and so on."

"So you find an address for this guy?"

"Yeah, SWATS on there way, we should get going."

When the team, and Will arrived at the unsubs home they saw the SWAT team, taking there places. JJ felt a knot in her stomach as she saw Will, putting on his vest.

"Okay, Will and I will head in front, JJ, Morgan round back, Rossi, Reid take the side of the building."

JJ gulped down a breath looking at Will, walking towards him she pulled him over to the one side.

"JJ…"

"Your not going in there."

"Excuse me."

"Your not…"

"And Why not!."

"Cos the last time you and I worked together, I almost lost you TWICE !" JJ didn't realize that now everyone was watching them."

"JJ!….your not gonna….."

"I just….I don't wanna take any chances of losing you."

"Your not gonin' too."

JJ sighed biting down onto her lip. "I'm sorry I guess I'm just…"

"It's okay, lets just talk about this later." Kissing her forehead, Will walked towards the group.

Running her hands through her hair, JJ took a deep breath, following Morgan to the back of the house. Raising there guns, Morgan found an open window, climbing through he watched as JJ climbed in after him, she raised her gun once again. As they walked through the house, clearing it, JJ spotted Will, in the living room, turning round the corner JJ cleared it hearing a noise from behind her, before she could turn around, she felt someone push her to the ground, as bullets passed through the house, and through the walls. Lifting her head up, JJ pulled out her gun pulling the trigger multiple times. Hearing the bullets stop, JJ looked forward Seeing Will laying over her. Sitting up she rested her gun on the floor, panting for air.

Sitting up, Will placed his hand on JJ's cheek seeing her breathing heavily. Looking right at her he could see the shock in her eyes.

"JJ…"

Looking forward JJ gulped down a breath. Pressing her head against Will's "I take it back….I'm glad you came in here."

Will let out a little laugh, pulling them both to there feet, JJ looked around seeing, Morgan checking the mans body.

"He's dead."

JJ sighed, picking up her gun placing it bag into her holster.

"You okay?" Hotch asked raising his brow.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm okay." JJ saw glancing at Will.

Sitting on the edge of Will's desk, JJ watched as they walked the unsub into the cells. Turning around JJ saw Will walking towards her, giving him a little smile, she stood up.

Standing in front of his wife, Will lifted his hand to the cut on her forehead.

"It doesn't hurt."

"So , about earlier."

"Can we not…I just…I was stupid I was just scared and caught in the moment."

"JJ….I get it, and we never actually did talk about what happened that day, and honestly I was as scared as you, but then when I saw him coming towards you…all I could do was push you out of the way cos I didn't want you to get hit"

JJ ran her hand through her hair, staring at Will. "You would of got shot, to save me…."

"Yes, I love you and I love Henry, and no matter what, I would always take a bullet for you. And I would never regret it."

JJ felt tears from in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck. Kissing him deeply on the lips.

"I hope you never have to do that."

Will let out a little laugh, moving a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**THE END.**

/

**What did you think? REVIEW please.**


End file.
